Sing a Song of Us
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: A collection of La Corda drabbles having to do with the lovely members of the concourse based on various songs. Drabble 5: Paparazzi, KanazawaXAoi
1. Chapter 1

La Corda Song drabbles.

Because god damnit, I just can't stop thinking in songs despite the fact that the end is growing nigh in my Alphabetic fic challenge…

Title: Fall for You

Pairing: LenXKazuki (I know. Holy shit, right?)

Rating: K+. It's utterly fluff…

Warnings: WAFF. Ugh, and maybe a little Len-bashing… because I cannot promise to be completely nice to him.

Disclaimer: nopes, I still don't own it, though whoever does own it is doing a pretty good job so far.

Rant: I honestly and completely dislike Len, but I know that deep down he's a sweetie, so I can't say he's a complete ass without feeling like I'm lying.

So he's _mostly _an ass.

But I still pair him with people… sigh… why must I have an irrevocable obsession of writing characters I hate? Why must I write them so much? WHY?!

--

Kazuki's arms were crossed as they rode across town to the function that Len's parents had demanded he go to that night not ten minutes ago.

Though that wasn't why the boy was angry, he was angry because it was his birthday, and Len hadn't done _anything._ In fact, he had done the very opposite of what a decent boyfriend would do, he'd ignored him, forgot it was his birthday, and generally didn't care that his day had been generally shitty for a birthday.

So he sulked as Len drove.

"What's wrong?" Len asked softly and Kazuki bristled. He wanted to yell and scream at him that HE was what was wrong. But he kept quiet.

"Nothing." he stated, shifting to turn from him even more. He was uncomfortable and this suit was entirely too small now and if Len thought that he was getting anything tonight he was sorely mistaken.

They pulled up to the hotel and Len got out, going so far as to walk around and help him out at least.

No one could claim he wasn't a gentleman.

As they walked Kazuki found himself drifting towards Len, or maybe it was the other way around…

Either way, eventually their shoulders were brushing as they walked and slowly a hand bumped against his, almost as if on accident but Kazuki knew better.

He crossed his arms.

"Let's get this over with." he grumbled and Len smiled a little to himself as he pulled the door open.

"SURPRISE!" was screamed from every corner of the room and Kazuki shrieked and fell backwards, tripping and landing on his ass as everyone cheered and Len offered him a hand.

"Happy birthday." he said softly and Kazuki's jaw worked a second before he sighed and decided that as idiotic and irritating a boyfriend Len could be (probably due to the thousand and four complexes the boy had) he was actually pretty sweet when it come down to it.

End.

Okay, now hopefully this song will stop haunting my brain…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Come As You Are

Pairing: YunokiXRyotaro

Rating: Hmm, might end up being T

Warning: um, really, really light BDSM, and adorableness in the form of Yunoki preening.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own it you silly, silly peeps!

Rant: I pretty much just put all my music on shuffle and clicked next until I found one I thought would be good and played it by ear for this one. Also, no, the pair doesn't make any sense to me either.

And does anyone else think that shorthaired!Yunoki looks like Tieria from Gundam00 without the glasses? Cause I do…

--

Ryotaro panted, leaning over himself, wearing only his pajama pants and a hoodie, having thrown his shoes on wrong and then kicking them off halfway to Yunoki's apartment and carrying them as he ran. He pushed the door open and Yunoki was standing there with a stopwatch.

"Huh, 89.6 seconds. You're getting pretty fast." Yunoki smirked from his perch atop the kitchen counter facing the door. Ryotaro doubled over himself, easing the stitch in his side.

"Why… the hell…" he panted and Yunoki hopped down.

"I wanted to see you, plus, it was interesting." he stated nonchalantly, tossing the stopwatch in the key tray that some student had made for him in art class.

"You told me you were bleeding!" Ryotaro yelled breathlessly and Yunoki lifted his index finger, a small pinprick of blood there.

"I Am." he stated with a smirk and Ryotaro growled, turning back to the door.

"I'm going home…" he grumbled and the atmosphere got heavy.

"Stop." Yunoki ordered and Ryotaro stopped there, his spine tingling at the boy's tone. "Close the door and sit with me."

Ryotaro sighed and did so, walking after Yunoki to the living room where he flopped down onto the couch and indicated that Ryotaro sit beside him. The flutist stretched and smirked at him.

"Want some water?" he offered and Ryotaro nodded. Yunoki gestured at the kitchen. "Go ahead."

Their relationship wasn't really normal, but it wasn't as abnormal as some people's so… Ryotaro could deal with it. He knew his way easily around Yunoki's kitchen as if it were his own, and he returned to the kitchen with two glasses, one for himself and one for Yunoki because he knew if he didn't at least make an effort the stupid priss would find some way to punish him. The flutist took the glass and drank gratefully before just as Ryotaro was sitting he leaned forwards and straddled his hips.

"Your PJs are cute. You should wear them more often." the boy smirked and let his thumbs hook in the waistband, Ryotaro swallowing the mouthful of water he had before setting his cup to the side.

"I'll wear them if you want me to." he stated, Yunoki smiling and leaning closer.

"I do." he stated and Ryotaro smiled, lifting hands to twine in the boy's hair.

"okay." he answered and Yunoki preened as if he'd made some big display of dominance and had been obeyed but really, Ryotaro just wanted him to be happy.

End.

Yeah I've mentioned that I wrote this before, eh, right?

Well I did. And I'm still kinda like "what exactly was I trying to do with this…?" when I read it. Crit is very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Movin'

Pairing: KanazawaXKazuki

Rating: K+.

Warning: boyluff.

Disclaimer: no, I still don't own it; do I really have to keep doing this?

Rant: Takacha is like, the best J-Ska band. And I am in love with ska! Skaaaaaaa. Hell, its fun to say, let alone, listen to.

Kanazawa groaned and set a box down just as Kazuki rode in on the couch with the two movers glaring at him angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, I always wanted to do that." he hopped off and apologized, Kanazawa sighing again and going to their new kitchen. He pulled a beer from the six pack sitting on the counter and opened it, watching as the ghost of his apartment started to make itself known in their new house. Most of the furniture was his, all the appliances; it really was just a matter of floor plan. After all, as far as Kanazawa was concerned, they hadn't had to move, why did they need the extra room? It wasn't like all of a sudden they were going to start adopting kids or something…

After all…

Kanazawa glanced over at Kazuki generously (too generously in his opinion) tipping the movers and leading them from the house as he bounded after them like an overeager puppy.

One kid was certainly enough.

He swallowed his beer and set the rest on the counter, walking towards the door and looking for Kazuki only to have him run at him and hug him tightly.

"This is so awesome!" Kazuki squealed and Kanazawa smiled softly. Kid or not, he still loved the little moron.

"yeah." he nodded, pulling him in close and simply enjoying having him in his arms.

"I wanna check out the bedroom!" Kazuki chirped and pulled away, rushing off with way too much energy and Kanazawa let him, walking over and sitting on his couch as Kazuki excitedly rushed from room to room. Then Kanazawa smiled softly and let his head thunk back on his couch, looking up at the ceiling.

Well this wasn't so bad.

End.

First KanaXKazu drabble out of the set so far… I dunno, I liked it I suppose…

Hm.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Le Belle and the Badboy

Pairing: KanazawaXAoi

Rating: um, T?

Wraning: lol, I spelled warning wrong… oh! And complete misuse of canon character to just basically screw with an idea I had. Totally unintentionally angst.

Disclaimer: they own it, whoever the fuck _they _are.

Rant: yeah, I really don't have an explanation or an interesting rant other than my love life is kinda screwy right now and I don't know exactly how to go about it… okay in all honesty, my LOVE life I okay, it's my sex life I suppose… complications arising and whatever, PM if you want the full spiel and I'll direct you to the LJ rant I did…

It was probably his own fault. After all, Kahoko was proof that he fell in love far too easily.

So when Aoi found himself taking the viola seriously again in an effort to get into the music school his father and mother were both happy he was taking anything so seriously, but he was mostly irritated at himself.

At his level there was no way he could do this, and how could he with such impure reasons? He shouldn't have even gotten into Seisou with _Kahoko Hino _motivating him, let alone into the music program with _Kanazawa Hiroto _motivating him.

It had to be when he, Kahoko, and Ryotaro had broken into the camp to see Len perform. It was that ease of how he carried himself. That laidback way of caring about his students, like posturing and acting like all they were was a pain, but in the end going out of his way to help them.

It was just something Aoi found incredibly cool. And it didn't help that Kanazawa was so pretty either.

So if he worked harder, pressured himself to stay awake doing his scales practice, or stopped by the music program's HR department to enquire about scholarships more than three times a month, it was because he was devoted already. And if he slumped with slight depression during class because he knew he still wasn't good enough to approach Kanazawa yet, it was because he knew his faults and because he didn't feel like _enough _of himself was devoted to this yet.

And when Kahoko inquired about him, asking how he was when he looked down, he couldn't help but answer "I'm fine, just a little too much homework for my tastes."

And then when he passed out between classes because he hadn't been getting enough sleep or eating enough food he simply allowed himself to sink into oblivion because he needed the rest.

When he came to he looked around the nurse's office and nearly scrambled out of the bed to back away from Kanazawa sitting beside his bed, hands laced in front of him as he leaned forwards, watching him seriously.

"you play the viola, right?" Kanazawa asked and Aoi, who'd been at a complete loss for words, nodded slowly.

"yes, I do." he answered and Kanazawa nodded, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Then he sighed.

"you won't for much longer if you don't keep eating. How are you supposed to keep a stance if you can't hold your instrument?" Kanazawa asked and Aoi pulled his arm back, face red.

"I know that." he grumbled and Kanazawa nodded. Then he stood and set a tray of food beside him.

"then eat. If only for _my peace of mind." Kanazawa sighed and started towards the door, hands in his pockets. Aoi watched him go, eyes wide and his chest so full of unsaid things and all he could keep from this was that at least he cared about him a little. He doesn't think I'm not worth the trouble, and that's a start._

_End. Yeah, it was small and sweet, but I think that's the kind of love Aoi has. A hesitant sort of stuttering romance I suppose._

_Have I mentioned he's my new favorite character? I love hiiiim!!! 3s!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Paparazzi

Pairing: AoiXKanazawa

Rating: M for delayed themes.

Warning: boy love, voyeurism, badly done digital photography, cursing, excessive blushing…

Disclaimer: No, no you silly person! I don't own it! If I did do you think I'd be living in this dump? Hmm?

No, I'd be in Japan, getting less sleep than I get now. Ah, bliss…

Rant: this was inspired by the fact that the guy in the second volume side story of Our Everlasting looks eerily like Kanazawa… And as much as I like KanaXKazu and all and it's still my original OTP, I… I think I'm OTPing this now too… I feel like such a slut… T-T /|4 (that's a sadface holding a tissue!!! Yay!) feel free to tell me I write Aoi wrong by the way, I've only read like two chapters with him in it, from the manga.

He hadn't exactly thought anything of Kanazawa Hiroto at first. A regular teacher, if a little lenient and kind of lazy, kind of uncouth and unkempt.

The first day he brought his camera to take pictures of Kahoko that he DIDN'T have to pay for (he'd managed to be a good enough friend by now it wasn't weird) was when that all changed. He was snapping pictures away at Kahoko who was laughing and striking various poses for him and it would have been fun if Kanazawa hadn't burst in on them and told them all that study period was for _studying_ and not amatuer photography.

Or at least that's all Aoi caught before he spotted Kanazawa through the lens. His heart dove into his throat and his breathing stopped as he watched a completely different man through his camera. This man was graceful, alert, abrupt, all consuming, a presence that he didn't have as a teacher, a presence he didn't have as a man, it emerged in front of a camera.

Aoi took a picture.

Kanazawa had yelled about him being a smart ass but hadn't confiscated his camera and Aoi had looked at that one picture until the bettery ran out that day. Then he printed it out when he got home and kept it in his wallet, beside twenty of Kahoko, but that one picture, that single snapshot, he looked at it near obsessively.

He supposed that obsession was why he was here, in a tree, outside Kanazawa Hiroto's apartment.

With his camera.

He'd taken up three memory cards with candids already, but he couldn't stop, it was just such a phenomenon. The same as an eclipse or watching a supernova, seeing Kanazawa through the lens seemed like an act of nature, a shocking feat of art.

Kanazawa was sitting on his couch, lazily taking pulls from a brown bottle, towel tied around his waist, and Aoi felt his chest tighten as he watched him in this domestic, calm, solitary moment. He'd watched him before, through that warped glass in the shower, getting out and casting a look that landed directly at his camera in a perfect moment of beauty, and Aoi didn't even feel the cold in his fingers or the shaking in his chest anymore, completely focused and captivated on the sight inside that warm apartment.

Kanazawa stretched, hand going under his towel and Aoi leaned heavily against the trunk of the tree he was in, only then hearing the branch under him groan.

His eyes went wide and he reached a hand up to grab onto a branch above him but it snapped in his fingers and slammed against Kanazawa's window as he fell a good fifteen feet and landed awkwardly on one leg before collapsing and cradling his camera to his chest.

Aoi took short, shallow breaths, wincing at the cut on his cheek and trying to sit up.

Then all of a sudden he was looking up at a stern but worried stubbled expression and he chuckled weakly.

"pink fluffy robe…" he muttered and Kanazawa knelt down, looking into his eyes.

"Aoi? Are you okay?" Kanazawa frowned and looked him over. "what happened? You're bleeding."

"ah um, no, I'm fine." Aoi said abruptly, suddenly feeling embarrassed and awkward. Kanazawa frowned.

"why don't you come in for a little while, you're bleeding and your lips are blue." Kanazawa said softly, pulling him to his feet. Aoi winced when he put weight on the foot he'd landed on but it didn't feel bad enough to not walk on. Kanazawa put an arm around him quickly, pulling him towards the door, face pulled in a frown.

"can't believe one of my stupid students has to go and get injured right outside my apartment…" he grumbled and Aoi blushed.

Kanazawa, in his fluffy pink bathrobe, all but carried Aoi up to his apartment and kicked the door in, setting him, blushing, onto the very couch Kanazawa himself had been seen sitting on before. Aoi's face was red as Kanazawa sat opposite him.

"so what happened?"

"I um, was walking home and a branch um, fell on me…"

"so why were you outside my window?"

"I wasn't!" Aoi objected, face going red and Kanazawa pulled his camera out of the pocket of his fluffy pink robe.

"is this for Nami or are you secretly a pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert!" Aoi said, lunging for the camera before Kanazawa could turn it on. He pulled it to his chest and Kanazawa watched him hold it gently to him, breathing heavily. Aoi averted his eyes and gripped tighter to the camera. "it's an artistic thing."

"taking pictures of me through my window is artistic?" Kanazawa asked with a raised eyebrow and Aoi blushed darker.

"you don't get it, you're… different through a camera, you look different." he said softly and Kanazawa frowned.

"photogenic you mean?" he asked and Aoi sighed.

"no, you look like an entirely different person through a camera." he stated and Kanazawa leaned back.

"no I know exactly what you're talking about, I used to have to do photo shoots with the opera house sometimes, there was a girl there who followed me around with a camera for weeks, taking pictures of me because I was a perfect subject." Kanazawa sighed and then looked at Aoi. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped."

"I… understand sensei. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or--"

"no, it's just not healthy Aoi-kun, you're nearly frozen to death, your leg's probably sprained, and you have a cut on your cheek, not to mention you probably have a couple other bumps and scrapes." Kanazawa stood and looked down at Aoi. "I have some clothes you could use, why don't you take a shower and I'll get dressed and we'll do something about your wounds."

"okay." Aoi said, blushing a little and hobbling to his feet. He went to the bathroom without being told where it was (as creepy as it was to admit it, he knew Kanazawa's floor plan by now) and closed and locked the door behind him, gritting his teeth at the pain in his knee. He leaned against the door and breathed out softly, setting his camera on the sink and staring at it.

Maybe asking for a camera for Christmas had been a bad idea…

End. I may actually return to this one, and obviously I'm getting more serious about these, evidence being this is longer and has an actual plotline. GASP!

Anyhow, outré, see ya laters.


End file.
